Memory of a Memory
by SaviorLovesRandomChiz
Summary: Too lazy for summary. Rated T for one cuss word.


_**Masamune/Rin! I hate prewriting this on paper! Why? 'Cause the sections that are italics, I have to write them in italics, which was so hard and tiring! This takes place in the Zero- G. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Rin.**_

Rin stood in front of Dunegon Gym, watching the men taking the sign down. The gym was where she started her _real _beyblade career and it was sorta an inspiration to her. After seven years, it was hard to believe, but the Dunegon Gym was officially closing down.

It wasn't that there was a death in there or anything like that, no. It was that the coach, Coach Steel, was getting older and he can't keep coaching for long. He would've pass his job on to his son, but he was working as a lawyer now. He doesn't have a brother or sister to take over, so he no other choice but to close the gym down. Yes, it was a sad sight, indeed.

All the memories came flooding back into Rin's head. She remembers all the moments she spend training at Dunegon and the coach leturing her when she was either fooling around or not launching correctly. There was one memory she was certainly not forgetting: the time she met Masamune Kadoya.

He was like an older brother to her. Masamune would always tell her jokes and sometimes help her in her training when she was stuggling. He was sometimes annoying and bothers the living hell out of Rin, but besides that, he was kind, goofy, funny, and a strong blader.

_~Flashback~_

_"I hate walking in this stupid rain," muttered Rin as she flet raindrops pelting on her head. It was a raining day in New York and almost everyone who were outside had their umbrellas. By everyone, everyone except Rin. What is so fun about walking in the rain with no umbrella? It was retarded._

_Today was like any other normal day. It was an exausting day at Gold Bank Gym with Vince acting like he is the boss of everyone and forcing everyone to train until their hearts worn out. No breaks of any kind, just training._

_"Why does Vince act like he's the boss of everyone? He ain't my mom, thank goodness." Rin muttered. Suddenly, the rain stopped, but how? The raindrops stopped hitting her head, but there was rain still hitting the sidewalk. She looked up, and her view was covered by purple fabric. Rin looked to her side, and there was a boy that looked about her age. He had black spikey hair and he wore a green hoodie with black pants. His chocolate brown eyes shimmered beautifully. He was holding a purple umbrella, big enough for the two of them to fit under._

_"Who are you?" Rin asked, confused. Who was this boy? She never saw him around, but had he seen her before? A flood of questions begam to cloud her mind. The boy looked down at her. "Huh? Oh yea! My name is Masamune Kadoya!" he said, energetic. Rin was confused once more. "What's your name?"_

_"Why do you need to know my name?" Rin asked, getting a bit angry. This was one of her pet peeves, meeting people she doesn't know and asking for her name. Why do they need to know? Was it their business? Masamune looked offended. "Geez, no need to get angry! I just want to know your name..." he said, a bit of sadness in his eyes. Rin's face soften a bit. She probably was getting a bit worked up there. After all, he did told her his name. She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Sorry," she whispered softly. "My name is Rinne' Lang, but call me Rin." she said, her face turning pink._

_Masamune grinned like an idiot. "Nice to meet you!" he said. "I never seen you around Dunegon Gym!"_

_"Excuse me?" Rin asked, not hearing him quite right. Dunegon Gym? What is that? Pfft, sounds like a gym for beginners. What a joke! "What's Dunegoon Gym?"_

_"You don't know what Dunegon Gym is?" Masamune asked, as if Rin was stupid. "It's a beyblading gym! Wait, you on't train there?"_

_"No..."_

_"Then where do you train at then? Do you even beyblade?"_

_" Yes, I do. I go to Gold Bank."_

_Then Masamune face was filled with shock. Gold Bank Gym, Dunegon's rivals. They were so competitive and always brag all the time. The act like they were God's gift to the universe. Yea... right. "You... Gold Bank? How?"_

_"It was the first gym I came across to," Rin told him. "After I signed up for it, I realized how much of a big mistake I did."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The training there sucks," Rin explained to him. "The coach treats us like weaklings, the equipment is used up and worn out, and Vince, that fatty, acts like he is someone's parents! I just wish Gold Bank just be more... easier to train there."_

_"Then come to Dunegon!" Masamune said, with that idiotic grin forming on his face. "It's not like Gold Bank at all!"_

_Rin thought about it for a moment. "That does sound like a good idea..." she said. "But what if Vince doesn't want me to! Like I said, he always boss us around."_

_"Then talk to the coach about it," Masamune suggested. "I'm sure he will allow you. Just don't listen to Vince's big mouth. He doesn't deserve to boss around a pretty girl like you."_

_"What?" Rin asked, hearing the last part with her cheeks turing pink. Masamune quickly covered his mouth with his left hand. "N- nothing!" he said, quickly and his face, as well, was turing pink. "Nothing at all!"_

_~End of flashback~_

Rin sighed in despair. Dunegon Gym was a great place, unlike Gold Bank. This was the last she will see of the place.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked behind her. Rin quickly turned around, seeing an older Masamune. He placed a hand on her right shoulder, his brown eyes staring into her sky blue ones. He then pulled her into a hug, allowing her to sob in his chest. Yea, it was babyish to be crying over a gym closing down, but Dunegon Gym felt like her home. This was where her true beyblading career started. Gold Bank was just a joke.

"It's gonna be alright, Rin," Masamune whispered as he caressed her blond hair. She continued to sob and Masamune continued comforting her. He felt her sadness, as well as Dunegon Gym felt like Masamune's home too.

Rin looked up at Masamune, tears still rolling down her cheeks. He wiped away the tears with his thumb. He then, unexpectedly, leaned down towards her, placing his lips upon hers. Rin was surprised and confused. What was happening? Was this a dream or what?

He pulled away, leaving a dumbfounded Rin. "It's okay," he whispered. "it's gonna be all right." Rin cracked a little smiled, before she continued to cry in his chest.

This was the last of Rin's memories of Dunegon Gym, a memory that she will never let go.

_**How was it. I kinda rushed at the end, and I apologized. God, this took me over thirty minutes to type on WordPad. Read and review!**_


End file.
